There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: You just haven't thought of it yet, Honey. GakupoxMiku/Gumi/Iroha


**There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey**

_Haven't you heard that  
><em>_I'm the new cancer?  
><em>_Never looked better  
><em>_And you can't stand it  
><em>-Panic! at the Disco

"Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman," requested the coral-haired woman at the doorway as he stepped inside. She kindly gestured toward the suited navy-haired man, meeting the violet-eyed man's gaze with ease. She had a sweet smile on her face, her yellow eyes glimmering like gems of topaz while she held that expression on her face. Her cheeks had taken a pink flush upon the sight on him, and he was so extravagant that she didn't even doubt for a second that he was a guest.

"I think I'd feel a little strange if I did that, kind miss," he said, stooping down to smile cleverly at her. The tips of his fingers lifted her chin up toward him. Her racing pulse vibrated though to his cold heart. "I'm sure there'd be no real problem if I kept mine with me?"

"I'm sure that would be acceptable for a friend of the mistress'," the woman said, keeping her voice quite collected and her face quite together even though he could feel that racing of her heart. She was quite the impressive specimen, a gorgeous little minx that might send even him to his knees. With that same smile of her face, she turned to the next entering guests. "Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman."

As she returned to her work, he straightened up and made his way into the main entertainment room. He sized up the guests in a single glance, finding immediately who were the ones who'd swoon for him, who were the ones who'd try to convince him to make a business deal, and who were the ones who'd react just as he wished. And, of course, he found his target as once.

She was a teal-haired girl, her long locks swung into two trailing tendrils that had been forced into gentle curls. Her dress was exquisite, a heavenly aquamarine piece that framed her shapely hips, drew in to her flat stomach, and allowed to a view into her supple chest. Crystal ornaments hung heavily from her ears, mirrored by a delicate silver chain with a small crystal pendant that fell between her breasts as though inviting her admirers to take a look. Fake and dark lashes framed dull, vivacious cyan eyes, and many layers of eye-shadow, foundation, and blush had worked wonders on the creature, achieving a level of beauty that was impossible for her otherwise. She was being chatted up by a boy, or at least she seemed to think so.

He turned his attention to a gorgeous little fox. Her silken green hair was held out of her eyes as two long strands from the front were pulled to the back of her head and held there by a jewel flower, allowing drawn attention onto dainty emerald studs in her ears that paled in comparison to the beauty of her vibrant green eyes. As her eyes flicked over to him for a short moment, he smiled and beckoned her over with a crooked finger. Pink painted her blush-adorned cheeks as she excused herself from the man she was talking to to make her way over to him. She proffered a hand, which he took gently in his own and lifted to his lips. She smiled gently at him, her eyes glimmering to the brim with sin.

"Gumi," she introduced herself.

He simply smiled in return and proceed onward. "I just wished to inform you that the man you were with isn't worthy of you." She smiled wider, relishing in the praise. "Your gown and jewels, though gorgeous, cannot compare with your eyes. That man could wear the most beautiful suit in the world and still not compare to your eyes alone."

The girl smiled and moved closer to him, running her hands along his stomach as she let the warmth over her body spill over onto him. She placed her lips beside his ear and, swaying in time to the music, wondered, "Who is there who can compare to my eyes, then?"

"No one could ever," he murmured, breathing in the scent of the girl and feeling the threat of intoxication hover nearby. "But there's one who comes close to comparing to even one eye alone. No further could anyone even hope to come."

"And who is this man?" she whispered, becoming caught up in his silken words. Her hands were travelling lower down his stomach, only just coming past the top of his dress pants but passing that line all the same.

"Who but me?" She giggled a little as he whispered that into her ear, his lips just touching her neck as she did. "And, though I wish to make you mine, there's one here who has already claimed me as her own."

The green-haired girl grew tense, pausing in her descent and pulling back to look at him. Frustration sparkled in those exquisite green eyes as she questioned, "Who?" He nodded toward the teal-haired girl, still chatting with that boy, and the green-haired girl followed his gaze. Her anger worsened upon sight of the girl, and she whipped back toward him. "That thing? She's just a cheap little brat, nothing special. Table 67. Do you know what table I am? 19. Table 19. Much better than table 67, don't you agree?"

"I can't fight with my heart," he told her.

Her eyes grew even more gorgeous as more and more fury flowed through them. She pulled sharply away from him and challenged, "You'll see. She's nothing compared to me. All I need do it glance at that boy and he'll be gone."

"Show me," he requested.

Her nose in the air, she said, "I will."

With a large grin, he sat back and watched. Surely enough, his green-haired beauty had but to glance at the boy before he abandoned the teal-haired girl, chasing after the exquisite beauty over that of the fake teal one. The teal-haired girl was absolutely lost, shifting uncomfortably now, her self-esteem shattered. He smirked, overjoyed by this show. No one went up to talk to her, so she eventually rushed toward the punch bowl to look busy. His long strides got him there far before she.

"Enjoying yourself?" he wondered, sliding the packet down his sleeves, between his fingers, keeping it always out of her sight.

She jumped immediately and looked up, eyes wide in alarm. They widened further when she met his violet eyes. She exclaimed sharply, "What are you doing here?"

"Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring," he said, wearing a Cheshire grin on his lips. "And you?"

"I actually _know_ the hostess," the teal-haired girl snapped.

"How well, Table 67?" he questioned, enjoying watching her squirm.

Her eyes glinted with disgusting anger, and she fought back with, "You're supposed to overcoats, canes, and top hats at the front, you know."

"I've found the other girls here to be more classy," he remarked, innocently admiring her less-than-innocent pendant. Her arm swiftly shot up to cover the view, so he returned his gaze to her hideous eyes. Those glimmering orbs looked especially gorgeous in this light, he noticed. While he had her eyes caught, he slipped the powder in the package between his fingers into the punch bowl. "Perhaps you don't fit in as well here as you thought you did."

Abandoning her drink, the teal-haired girl ran off. He watched her, amused, until he felt breasts against his back and hands sliding up his stomach. He knew immediately that it was his green-haired girl, especially by the look in the teal-haired girl's eyes as she watched from afar.

"Told you I'm better," the green-haired girl purred, twirling his long purple locks around her finger. She swung around in front of him, grinning with those mischievous eyes of hers as she tugged on his tie. "Come on, I know where we can be alone."

The teal-haired girl departed swiftly into the bathroom, so he murmured to his vixen, "Meet me there. I know where to go."

She giggled and grabbed a cup of punch, glancing slyly at him and saying, "Hurry up. I need someone to clean it up for me when I spill."

He grinned at her and took the glass from her. "As appealing as that is, I think there's something in the kitchen that might work better that punch. Care to go fetch it?"

She narrowed her eyes to impish slits and spun toward the kitchen. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I won't," he murmured, taking in the show as she walked away. Then, when she was out of the way, he headed toward the girls' bathroom. He paused for a moment upon catching sight of Table 67 and took a detour to trade something there for something of his own. Then, he made his way to where the teal-haired girl had vanished. He peered around the corner to where she stood alone, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Dammit, Miku," she growled to herself, running her fingers anxiously through her hair as he saw the familiar glint of tears in her eyes. "How the hell did he get to be so confident?" She shook her head and glared fiercely at herself in the mirror. "Get it together, Miku. He may be a diva, but you're the world's number one diva."

He resisted the urge to laugh and headed back into the entertainment room. He caught sight of the coral-haired girl immediately. She saw him faster and was already headed over, a great grin on her face.

"Are you causing trouble?" she wondered, thoroughly amused.

He watched as the teal-haired girl caught sight of them and rushed toward Table 67, grabbing a cigarette from the offerings left on each table. He grinned. When she was stressed or upset, a smoke calmed her down. He'd remembered, even after everything that had happened.

"I'm amusing myself," he replied with a triumphant smile.

The minx rolled her eyes and headed toward Table 67. He followed her with a sense of accomplishment now that he'd gotten revenge of the teal-haired girl and watched as the coral-haired one grabbed a cigarette. He chuckled softly, and she gazed at him curiously. He gently plucked the cigarette from her hand and pulled one from his pocket, making an exchange.

"What's wrong with the one I had?" she questioned, he corners of her mouth turning downward.

He smiled in the direction where the teal-haired girl had set off to light up and calm her nerves before telling the minx easily, "Well, the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin."

**Author's Note: I love Panic! at the Disco and this was playing while I was on a long car ride. I thought it fit Miku and Gakupo the best so voila. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
